Improv Show! Part 1 - MAGFest 12
This improv video was hosted a MAGFest 12 presented by These Guy Are Sick. The presenters are Dave Autovino, Ben Lathan, Adam Stackhouse, Brett Vanderbrook, Jared Knabenbauer, Sean Lewis, Steve Smith, Devon Riley, Bobby Schweizer, Milissa Mackey, Rory O’Boyle, Rich Durham, Tim Ekkebus, Juese Cutler and hosted by Darrin DeMarco. Synopsis Freeze Tag Shaun and Ben will start a scene, and at some point, the other presenters will yell "freeze" and take one of the presenter's place. They take a suggestion of a location. Rainbow Road is chosen. Shaun has fallen off of Rainbow Road and is grabbing onto the edge. Ben needs a fishing hook and a cloud to save him. He saves him, and steals his wallet! He didn't have enough strength to save the cart, so the cloud is used as a cart instead. Ben's wife wants a divorce. She appreciates everything, but she can't live with him anymore. The cloud isn't working! The cloud gets thrown out the window. One of the presenters tie their over-sized shoes. Jared tags in, and is hanging onto the other presenter close to the edge of the Grand Canyon. He must overcome his fear of dating and death as Jared pushes him off. A Robot Master that looks like an octopus is fighting Mega Man. Jared slides along the floor. One of the presenters discusses taking a shortcut in Rainbow Road by jumping off the other driver. He explains that he will do a run up. He goes to get the gun, but falls off. The presenters are surfing. Jared returns, and is trying to make a concrete snow angel. One of the presenters discovers that this isn't a car. One of the presenters is now a seal Robot Master. Day in the Life Adam, Juece and Milissa are performing in this game. They need an audience member to make a suggestion. He tells how he followed someone a round for an hour who was going up to people and stares at them. He knocked a bag out of their hands and ran away. He enjoys long walks on the beach, video games and life. He has a friend in the audience. The three presenters perform the scene. The guy tells his wife that he is going to the convention to stare at people. He gets to the convention, and is confronted. He knocks the bag out of his hand. Seashells and video games fall out of it! Milissa helps him out. The guy is applying for a job of being a human. He has to prove that he is a human. He slaps the guy's hand. He keeps on knocking a bag out of his hand and stares at him. He becomes annoyed, and searches for his friend Adam. Adam appears, and he has the bags thrown at him and are on the floor. The pair argue. The bags are covered in germs. The pair pass as humans. Darrin asks the audience member how close to accurate that scene was. Party Quirks David has to leave the room. He is throwing a party, and has to guess who all of his guests are. The party guests are Juese, Devon, Jared and Brett. Juese is Navi. Devon is the person who has to clean the city after the heroes have wrecked the city. (Clean up crew) Jared is Duke Nukem. Brett is Randy Savage. David comes back into the room. David has his PS4 launch party. He gets his food ready, when the first guest knocks on the door. Navi enters, and wants attention. Navi asks how he managed to kill a chicken. Dave knows that the Zelda series is being referenced, but it takes until after saying Hey, Listen, that he correctly guesses Navi. The cleaner enters with all his equipment. He wonders where the guts are. Duke Nukem enters and skulls steroids. He wonders where the babes are. Dave guesses instantly. Randy bangs through the door. All the snacks are American. Dave tells Randy to start the music, as the first song is Macho Man. Back to the cleaner, and two people are fighting Mortal Kombat style behind them. He finds four skulls in one guy! Dave struggles as Devon does his best with his clues. Someone else comes in with flattened goobas that need to be flushed. Someone calls Dave, saying that the city has been screwed up. Dave has no idea who the person is. Game Developers Game developers have to come up with a game idea, and the other presenters have to act it out (Sean and Kevin). A title for the game is required. It is called "Buckets of blood 37". It sounds like he has had that idea for years! Sequels are selling well this year. People love retro revivals. They agree that Buckets of Blood needs reviving. The actors are covering themselves in blood. It will be a shooter with RPG elements with micro transactions. One of the characters throws a bucket of blood on the other. A shop keeper than offers to sell a handy-wipe. He needs 500, and is told that he needs to shoot more people with blood. The player needs to collect the blood. The developers try using a vacuum cleaner, but it won't work. They try a steam shovel instead. It's a little slow, so they speed it up. They need a story. They come up with a zombie survivor set underwater in space! They change the genre to make it a platformer underwater in space. The game crashes as one of the presenters jumps off the stage! They need characters. They end up with a six armed creature after getting another performer to come onto the stage. They need to move the characters closer to the screen! They need a climax - a final boss. They have a 37 storey high blood underwater planet. Return Debts The performers will be returning a broken warp star (from Kirby). One of the performers must work out what his broken item is. Eventually, the performers enter the stage. One of them is a shopkeeper, and the other person is returning the broken warp star, with the tip broken off. The shopkeeper says that he can glue the tip back on, but it won't be the same. Another person enters saying that she wants one with 5. He happens to have one, and gives it to her. The original two enter, and another person is stuck on a warp star that won't stop. He is told to press Control Alt Delete. He leaves. Jared also has a warp star that constantly makes annoying noises. The shopkeeper takes it off of Jared to fix. The customer sees a spaceship and decides that he wants it to replace his warp star. The shopkeeper says that he won't be able to drive it. Another customer has a broken one that a pufferfish sat on. He is told to beat the boss at the end of the level and take that one. The next customer has poor range. He can only go about three feet! The keeper gives him a D-Pad. The next customer has a receipt and has been sucking up everything in sight! He can't get any air. A part of it has been broken off. The original customer demonstrates how he was using it. He put it in his mouth! He confesses that he didn't have Kirby growing up. He eventually works out what he is. Show Me That The performers will be starting a scene, and if anything is said that the audience want to see acted out, they have to call out "Show me that". Darrin asks someone for an interesting job. World traveler is the job that comes up. Milissa calls to the boys to get their things and get onto the warp star. The boys don't want to spend their vacation with their mother. She carries him, and he wants to be let go. Milissa drops him! Milissa is ungrateful, and he needs to wash his mouth out with soap. The audience wants to see that. They travel on the warp star. The guys fall onto each other. One of them isn't sure if this is what he needs to do to get through the trap (one is on the floor with his legs separated). This reminds Milissa of her father, and the audience wants to see it. Milissa and her father hug. The young boys ask for help from their father as they look over the bottomless pit. The father falls into the pit, and the mother has to save them. She is going to punish them, by spanking them. The mother demands the boys go back onto the star. Movie / Game Titles The performers can only speak to each other in movie or game titles. They are in an elephant graveyard. They are looking at Dumbo's grave. The performers prove to not be very good at this game. One of them has some bones. The perfomers dance. Jared enters with Eternal Darkness, and prepares to shoot the other person. One of them slips on the ice, and they become Homeward Bound (and Homeward Bound 2!). Actor's Nightmare One person will not have a script, but the others are. They need an interesting story. Someone came to the convention, and hit an ambulance two years ago! Kevin has Devil May Cry. Reece has Hotline Miami. David has Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2. Adam has no script. David sings in his ambulance, when Adam drives into it. A police officer comes. The others are tense, even though it was a minor incident. Kevin enters and is angry. The paramedic checks Adam, and thinks he will be alright. Adam just wants to head down the street. Adam and Kevin will fight. The paramedic continues to check on Adam, and will referee the fight. Newsflash This is a game for Jared. He will be a reporter in the field. The in-house reporters have to give him clues as to what he is reporting on. Jared is reporting on Bubble Bobble. It occurred when Colorado legalized marijuana. The characters are potheads who are murdering each other. Business is booming, and McDonalds and Taco Bell as doing well. There was a storm that blew the whales into Colorado. Jared is risking his life, and is asking for a raise. Jared begins to get confused at the clues, and thinks he is reporting on Pokémon. The reporters argue whether the creatures are prehistoric or mythical. Everyone is working in pairs to work together, except for Jared. Suddenly, everyone starts singing to the music that is coming over the feed. Jared still doesn't know what they are singing to. A flashing screen is shown and everyone including Jared panics. Jared figures it out. Mind Debate There are two guesses who are going on a date. The people behind them have to mime out some words that the guesses need to guess. Milissa's words are "banana" and "crowbar". Sean's words are "brick" and "lobster". When someone suggests brick, Darrin thinks of beating someone to death with it, rather than its intended purpose! The guesses reenter the room. Sean was looking through curtains and was caught by a T-Rex. He then jumped through a window, where he was found in some girls' room. The entire cast on the opposite side of the stage jump onto it, and start behaving like monkeys! She discusses social grooming when they started dating. The monkeys look up above them. Sean's friends aren't gorillas. He is a bear. Sean's team build a wall. Sean states that Milissa's girlfriends aren't easy to deal with either, and suggests to build a wall down the middle of the house - maybe with fish! If that doesn't work there is always murder. Sean's team beat each other with the brick. Milissa's team eats a banana, and Melisa says banana straight away. Milissa's team has forgotten what they were suppose to do, and act as monkeys, before trying to open a chest with the crowbar. Millisa works it out. Sean's team act like a lobster. Sean just wants to hang out with his friends and play crabs and centipedes. Darrin tries to help him guess, but it doesn't help. He guesses bricks, and eventually says lobster. Sean discusses that he went to have lobsters, and Milissa decides that they can have sex. Darrin states that this is one of the first times that both people have guessed their words. Irish Drinking Song The song is about Thanksgiving, Superman, Sharknado and Birdemic. Each group of four sing one line of the song, with the first group singing about Thanksgiving, before they swap out for the next group of four. Category:Improv Category:Videos